


Take Me Back!

by Y0UNG



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crushes, F/M, Family, Friendship, Light Angst, POV First Person, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0UNG/pseuds/Y0UNG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto Uzumaki is called a prodigy of his generation, similarly, so is his rival and friend Sarada Uchiha. Both raised close together because of their bond with their fathers, the two have grown up like siblings...</p>
<p>One day the pair unravel a forbidden scroll, located in the forest deep in Konoha. When they wake up though, they soon find out that they had traveled 20 years in the past! Now forced to accompany their parents in their timeline, will they ever manage to get back to their timeline? Or are they forced to grow up alongside their parents?</p>
<p>Time travel fan fiction, importance of family, follows the plot-line of original Naruto series! Written in Boruto's and Sarada's POV every other chapter. Takes place a few weeks after Boruto; Naruto the Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Scroll

**Boruto's POV  **

"Boruto, wait up!" 

 

An annoyed howl came from behind me. Landing on the closest tree branch, I turned my head to see Sarada Uchiha land next to me. Her eyebrows were furrowed down as she stood up, her arms resting on her hips. Her dark eyes narrowed making her look like a splitting resemblance of her father, Sasuke Uchiha. She was wearing a red qipao that reached her upper thighs. Wounded tightly around her waist was a white belt. Her hands now had black fingerless gloves that stretched up her forearms. She was still maintaining her short onyx colored hair and red glasses, so other than her outfit there wasn't any major appearance change.

 

I faced Sarada, crossing my arms in frustration. She was going to nag, and I knew it. "What is it?"

 

"Don't you think you'll get in trouble for coming this far out into the village? You know us genin aren't allowed this far, especially without our sensei!" Sarada inquired as she leaned in slightly. She even adjusted her glasses just to prove a point. "We aren't chuunin yet."

 

Resisting the urge to growl in frustration, I looked on ahead through the thickened trees. "Yeah, but I've decided that I'm gonna start takin' my training serious 'ttebasa!" I pointed where I was once looking, as I met Sarada's leering eyes. "And didn't you hear the rumors of scrolls down here? If I learn a few moves then Uncle Sasuke will be willing to train me more!" I couldn't help but feel a warmth of excitement swell in my stomach. Uncle Sasuke was always busy tracing evidence on Kaguya that he rarely had time to train his apprentice.  _The only thing I managed to "learn" from him was the Rasengan, and even then it wasn't him who taught me! It was Konohamaru-sensei!_ I bitterly thought as I held my gaze with Sarada.

 

Sarada huffed. "You know my Papa is busy Boruto, just be patient until he gets back." She glanced into the trees. "Besides, aren't you smart enough to know that if we had such scrolls located in the Leaf, that it would be heavily guarded?"

 

I wrinkled my nose, Sarada always liked to put cold water on the fire. "It wouldn't hurt to check though!" I shouted in annoyance. Without waiting for her response, I sprang to the next tree, leaving her behind. _Jeez, she thinks she knows everything!_ I grumbled lightly, my forehead protector catching the sunlight and gleaming brightly. I shot a look over my shoulder to see Sarada trailing behind. I knew she would follow, she always does.

 

\---

 

When we arrived at the hut, I knew that it had seen better days. The wood was rotting and already weathered down after years of abandonment. I felt a pit in my stomach as I approached the door, its hinges nearly off. Maybe Sarada was right and the rumors _were_ just a lie? To save me the embarrassment, she kept her mouth shut as I opened the door. 

 

The sharp scent of mold, dust and rat urine was strong in the musky air. It looked run down on the inside just like the outside. As I stepped further inside, the floorboards creaked raucously underneath our feet. Then my eyes caught sight of a box that was located underneath a bunch of fallen wood-boards and sheets. "Sarada, look." I quickened my pace before lowering myself onto my knees to clean the debris off. Sarada helped me remove the wood and then brushed the dust off of the box's lid. "This could be it!" I excitedly whispered, unable to control my relief.

 

Sarada kept quiet, but I could tell in her eyes that she was curious as well. She took the honors and raised the lid off apprehensively, only to give it a confuse look. 

 

"What?" I leaned forward to peek inside. A frown soon filled my face. Inside was a single green scroll. It was roughly the size of a child's forearm. I reached into the box and pulled it out, brushing off the cobwebs while I was doing it. "That's it?" I breathed sadly.

 

"What did I tell you? Stupid Boruto, I told you that there wasn't going to be anything!" Sarada snapped, now annoyed and disappointed just as much as me. "Why on earth would you think there would be Ninja scrolls in here? This place hasn't been touched in years!"

 

"That's exactly the reason why I thought there was going to be some!" I argued, my hand clenched tightly around the scroll. I glared angrily at it. This wasn't impressive at all, a napkin with a recipe on it had more use than this. "Well whatever, I'm gonna open it."

 

"Do what you want," Sarada huffed, folding her arms as she stood up. "I'm going to wait outside if you need me." She was ready to start turning around until I called out to her. "Wait, Sarada, maybe there  _might_ be sometime? Like the scroll telling us another location where the other ninja scrolls are? Ya'know, like a puzzle 'ttebasa!" I slipped my finger underneath the thin paper and without a moment to lose, I spun it open.

 

A flash of light hit my eyes. It was so bright and took me off guard that I dropped it to shield my eyes. "What the-?!" I let out a cry in surprise. Sarada's eyes squeezed shut, her arms covering her face. "What did you do?!" She demanded, her voice high with panic. 

 

"I don't know I just- Uwahh!" I couldn't finish my sentence, before I could utter any more, I felt something drag me down into the scroll. The brightness filled my vision even when my eyes were shut. I knew I was screaming, my throat was already becoming raw. Sarada's screaming filled my ears and I reached my hand out. "S-Sarada!"  _I have to protect her!_ But... I couldn't see, but I knew we were being pulled down together. To where, I'm not sure because soon I had fallen unconscious just as I landed on a hard surface. 

 


	2. A Journey Into the Past

**Sarada's POV**

 

I wasn't expecting much after seeing the small scroll. I mean, if it was some special move or something then it would be in something much bigger and more impressive. Not... a flimsy green scroll that looked like something that came out of a toilet. But hey, what did I know? The  _last_ thing I expected was that light to emerge from the scroll after Boruto opened it. My arms immediately rose up to protect my face from the light. "What the--?!" I gasped in alarm, my eyes squeezing shut. But it seem like the light even penetrated through my shut lids. "What did you do?!"

 

"I don't know I just-- Uwahh!" Boruto's voice let out a loud scream, his feet thrashing around.  _What's going on?!_ I couldn't open my eyes to see him. "Boruto!" I gasped, extending my hand out to try to grab him. That's when I felt a force drag me down. Out of surprise I shrieked. There was something pulling me down, to where, I don't know. I heard Boruto's voice call out my name and even though I tried to reach for him, I couldn't. The light was too bright, and it seemed where we were being pulled far apart. It was as if we were in another dimension, just like my father's Rinnegan. 

 

I passed out soon after I had landed on something hard.

 

* * *

 

 

When I opened my eyes, my head was throbbing painfully. I sat up, rubbing my head, my fingers brushed over a bump and I winced.  _Well at least it isn't anything worse._ I let out a sigh of relief. I let my vision adjust to the light of the forest. It seemed that it was around midnight, the moon was high in the sky, and the stars danced softly in night. 

 

_Wait, where's Boruto?_ My eyes automatically looked down at the grass as I adjusted my red framed glasses. Then, I saw a blonde boy just a few feet away from me. He was laying on his stomach, limbs sprawled out. "!" I scrambled to my feet, running over to him. "Boruto!?" I dropped down next to him, shaking his shoulder. "Boruto, are you okay?" Panic swept over.  _Is he dead?_

 

To my relief though, Boruto let out a soft groan. He shifted his arms underneath him and sat up. I grabbed his shoulders to support him. Boruto's blue eyes blinked in a daze before narrowing. "Sarada...?" He blinked a few times as he looked at my face. Then, realization hit and he snatched my arms quickly. "How about you? Are you hurt, did you bump your head, how many fingers am I holding up, what's 1+1? Answer me dattabasa!"

 

I felt my face heat up with the close proximity Boruto was getting. Out of panic, I smashed my fist onto his forehead. "One question at a time Stupid Boruto!" I snapped, causing the blonde shinobi to recoil and cry out. Now he had two bumps. 

 

"S-Sorry..." He whimpered, rubbing his head. He grew quiet as he scanned his surroundings. "So uh... where are we?"

 

"That's what I like to know." I looked around as well, as far as I could tell, we were still in Konohagakure, which meant we weren't transported to the Sand village or Sound village. "I think we just passed out that's all." I wasn't too sure at this point.

 

Boruto eyebrows arched down as he stood up. I watched the boy pat his clothes down before he froze. 

 

His body language quickly made me cautiously. "What's wrong?" I stood up beside him, just as he pointed to the cottage. "Uhm... I'm pretty sure that looks kinda newly built to me."

 

I blinked, a bit confused but then I noticed what he was talking about. The cottage no longer had rotten wood and holes. The door was no longer hanging off the hinges, as a matter of fact there was a large lock on it. "Strange." Was the only thing I could say. I didn't know what  _to_ say really, like: ' _oh looks like someone cleaned up!_ ' or, ' _Is it just me or does that look new?_ ' If I said that, then that would be pointing out the obvious. 

 

Boruto didn't reply initially as he approached the cottage. He inspected it quickly and then turned to face me. "Well, trying to look at this thing right now in the dark isn't going to do any good. How about we head back to the village and check back here once daylight breaks?" 

 

"Alright." I agreed, Boruto had a point. Looking for an explanation at night was far too dangerous, especially if there were some rouge nin around or wild animals. 

 

I turned my body away, getting ready to jump into the branches when I paused to snicker. "I bet your mom is going to be surprise to see you out so late!" I sprang up on the branch, landing easily as the branch shook slightly under my weight. 

 

Boruto scoffed as he followed me. Soon we were both leaping from branch to branch side-by-side. "Nah, she'll just think I'm out training with Uncle Sasuke or something. I told her I was serious." He looked ahead. 

 

I stared at him for a few seconds. Admiring at how mature Boruto had become since he rescued Lord Seventh. He had now found his own path and no longer took a short-cut. In short, he found his Will of Fire. I felt a small smile dance across my lips.  _He'll surpass Lord Seventh someday. I'm sure of it._ I looked ahead as well.  _And I'll take a different path than my Papa. I'll become the Eighth Hokage!_

 

\--

 

We were approaching the village quickly, we didn't want to worry our parents after all, however, when we arrived at the edge of the village we were both lost for words. The village that we saw wasn't one that we recognized. Everything looked... old. Well, more like old fashioned. There weren't any television screens, no wide streets, nothing that looked similar to what Boruto and I are use to. My eyes surveyed the street, some lights from stores were still on. But there was one that caught her eye. It was a tiny restaurant. The kanji read on it: " _Ichiraku's Ramen_ ".

 

"Boruto look!" I recognized that ramen sign anywhere. It was Lord Seventh's favorite restaurant after all, he even gave a bunch of money to Teuchi to help him run the restaurant. However, now it looked so small. "Let's see if Teuchi-san can tell us why everything looks different?"  

 

Boruto nodded in agreement, and he went ahead of me in a light jog. He slowed down to a walk once we got closer though. Standing next to him, we pushed past the curtain. "Old Man!" Boruto called out to the ramen chef who's back was faced to them. 

 

"Hm?" Teuchi's back straightened when Boruto called him, and he turned around with a grin. "Oh! Naruto here for another-..." He stopped short, his eyes widened. (As wide as they can be anyway) "Oh my... am I seeing things?" He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Are you Naruto's clone?"

 

Boruto looked just as confused at Teuchi. "What are you talking about Old Man? It's me, Boruto!" He pointed to himself.

 

Teuchi's eyes stared at the blonde shinobi for a few more seconds before slowly turning to me. "...Who are you two...?"

 

"Huh? Don't you recognize us? It's me, Sarada? And Boruto? We come here often Teuchi-san, don't you remember us?" I briefly wondered if the ramen chef was drunk or something. Something seemed off. 

 

Teuchi rubbed his head. "I uh... don't say that I do. You said your names are Sarada and Boruto right? What village are you two from?" His eyes fell on their forehead protectors. "Oh." He seemed even more confused now. "..."

 

Boruto looked at me with the same baffled expression. I shrugged, I was just as clueless as him. 

 

"Hey uh... sorry for bothering you Old Man, I guess you had too much to drink huh?" Boruto began to back up. "Don't worry about it, just get some rest okay?" So it seemed that we both were under the impression that Teuchi was too intoxicated right now. I followed Boruto giving the ramen chef an awkward wave as we left. We both walked away from the restaurant to stand underneath a street light. Boruto's arms were crossed as he stared down at the stone ground. "Odd, why didn't he recognized me. And he called me a clone of my dad! That's impossible, my dad has shorter hair than me!" He scratched his head in confusion. 

 

I frowned, my hands on my hips. I was just as puzzled as Boruto was. We were both regulars at Ichiraku Ramen, so for Teuchi to not recognized them was odd. I sighed.  _Back to square one I guess._

 

Boruto then raised his head. "I know! Why don't we just go the office! Maybe my dad is there, or Shikamaru?" 

 

I nodded. "Sure." It didn't seem like a bad plan. If worse comes to worse and no one is around, then at least they would be able to see the odd looking village. With both of us agreeing, we headed off into the direction of the Hokage office. 

 

\--

 

It didn't take us very long to get there, the roof's were easier to climb than what we are use to. Once we arrived, we stood right outside the office. Boruto knocked once and then opened up before giving his dad a chance to answer. "Dad!" He called out. "What's wrong with the village it looks strange..." His voice trailed off. The man sitting at the front desk wasn't Naruto Uzumaki. As I stepped into the room to get a better look, I now understood why Boruto looked so shocked. It was Lord Third, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

 

The Third's eyes widened, he lowered his pipe from his lips. "Who are you two...?" His questioned suspiciously. 

 

That's when I knew that there was something totally wrong.


	3. Dangers of Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to make my chapters fairly short/shorter than most fan fictions. I believe that when I divide it up like this it gives both Sarada and Boruto a chance to get their first person opinions. (And I also can't write long chapters //smacked)

**Boruto's POV**

 

My hand remained on the handle of the door, my breath was caught in my throat as I stared in pure shock at the man in front of me. Sarada approached me from the side, only to freeze as well. Both of us were lost for words, confusion occupied our thoughts. **  
**

 

Hiruzen let out a deep grunt, his pipe lowered from his lips as his face showed shock. "Who... are you two?" He asked, his voice showing more cautiousness than suspicion. He was just as baffled as the two of us. The old man Hokage rose from his chair, the wheels rolling back as he stood. When he moved to approach us, I automatically stiffened.

 

"..." I clenched my fists, I had no idea what to say or what the heck was going on?! I threw my attention onto the wall to see the pictures of the previous Hokage. There was Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, his Grandpa Minato... but no Tsunade... but what made my stomach flip was my Dad's portrait wasn't there either. I looked back at Hiruzen, his dark eyes watching me and then Sarada.

 

Sarada spoke up first, she took a tiny step forward to meet Hiruzen's eyes as her hands held her chest. "L-Lord Third." She addressed respectfully. "I... We don't know where we are." Was what she could manage to muster out. Both of us were soon placed in a bizarre situation. Yet now we knew that we were no longer on the Konoha that we knew.

 

"You see sir... we are both Leaf Shinobi, however, this isn't the village that we know and remember." She continued, her eyes scanning the room slowly. Sarada looked nervous, and I couldn't blame her. So to relieve her stress, I spoke up.

 

"Um!"

 

"Hm?" Hiruzen looked at me. I gulped,  _Scary!_ I stuck my finger towards the portraits of the Hokage. "Where we are from, there isn't Four Hokage, but seven!" 

 

"Hmmm..." Hiruzen nodded slowly, yet he didn't look impress of convinced. "Are you saying you two time traveled?" He suggested, his pipe rising up to his lips.

 

It seemed he relaxed some. I don't know why, maybe it was because of our forehead protectors? "Yes sir, I believe that is what happened." Sarada nodded briskly. 

 

Hiruzen let out another deep grunt as if he was clearing his throat. "What are your names?" He asked slowly, his eyes never leaving ours. I thrust my thumb towards my chest. "My name is Uzumaki Boruto," 

 

"And my name is Sarada Uchiha, Lord Third." Sarada introduced herself right after me. The mention of our names though sent a flicker of surprise across Hiruzen's face, but he quickly relaxed. "I thought as much." He replied at last. "You two are uncanny to your parents." His eyes fell on me. "Especially you... Boruto. You look just like Naruto."

 

My eyes widened.  _Wait, so my Dad is exists in this time period?!_ I then blurted out without realizing it. "Wait then where is he now?"

 

"Home I believe. Your parents, Sasuke and Naruto are preparing for their survival training with Kakashi." Hiruzen stroked his beard. "But that is besides the point, how did you two arrive here?" He moved over to his seat for us to speak. He figured it would be a long story after all.

 

\---

 

By the time Sarada and I had finished explaining our situation, where we were from, and who we really are, it was past midnight and my eyes felt heavy with drowsiness. Even Sarada looked tired. We both were physically and mentally drained and only wanted a warm bed to sleep in. Sniffling my yawn, I waited for Hiruzen to talk, but it seemed the old man was just sitting there in deep thought for what seemed like hours. Finally though, he uttered. "I've decided."

 

I looked up, his words drawing my attention back to him. Hiruzen then continued. "I'll have my Anbu look into this scroll, most likely it was something created by Orochimaru to help him change the past. Meanwhile though, you two will join your parents in Team 7, you'll be the safest there. My condition though, is that you cannot tell them anything that happens in the future. Anything that can change their current motives and desires."

 

Sarada's blinked quickly as she questioned. "But sir... isn't just being around them going to change the future? I mean... I can hide my Sharingan, but Boruto here..." She looked at me at the corner of her eyes. "He looks like a splitting image of Lord Seventh, especially the whiskers, we can't hide that, and I know Papa would be able to catch on too." She twiddled her thumbs, she had a few beads of sweat on her head from nervousness.

 

Even though Sarada had a point, my heart couldn't help but race in excitement. _I'm going to meet my Dad? My Dad as a kid?!_

 

Hiruzen interrupted my thoughts though. "You have a point Sarada, which is why once you two have left, I'll erase everyone's memories. It is a simple task for a Hokage and can be done easily." 

 

"Didn't you just say we can't tell them about the future though? It shouldn't matter if we don't tell them shouldn't it? You're just gonna erase their memories in the end 'ttebasa." I pointed out, my hands stuffed on my pockets. 

 

"True." Hiruzen agreed with a small nod. "However, what you say now can affect the future tomorrow. For example, if Naruto learns that a certain person dies, he would do everything in his power to protect him or her. But by doing so, they can totally change that person's future and they may end up dying sooner." He narrowed his eyes. "In short, one slip-up can change the course of history, even  _after_ I erase their memories." He explained simply enough for us to understand.

 

I touched my chin, The Third had a good point, if they were to blabber off about their parents great deeds, then it would only cause confusion and could end up changing their timeline for the worse. I dropped my arms and nodded. "I understand. We'll keep our mouth shuts, you don't have to worry about a thing Grampa Third!" I gave him a grin.

 

Hiruzen whole body shook when he burst out laughing. His shoulders trembled as he smiled warmly. "You really are Naruto's son, but it seems you're a little more brighter than him. I take it that you get it from your mother." His gaze was soft as he looked at Sarada. "As for you Sarada, you're a beautiful young woman just like your mother." The Hokage stood up. "But that's enough chit chat, I think you two need to get some rest soon. I'll let you rest in my home for the night until I tell Kakashi of your situation, so until then you're more than welcome to stay with me."

 

Sarada's eyes widened, and she quickly bowed deeply. "T-Thank you very much Lord Third! It would be an honor!" 

 

I bowed too, truthfully, I was pretty nervous about what tomorrow was going to bring, but I couldn't help but feel excited too, there were mixed feelings. But I was too tired to think any more once I arrived at the Hokage residence. I collapsed in fatigue as soon as we arrived. I don't even bother to take my jacket off. 


	4. My name is... Sarada Uchiha

**Sarada's POV**

 

Boruto and I walked side by side through the streets of Konoha. Both of us had odd expressions on our faces as we stared at the buildings and people. It was kinda awkward to see us like that, but everything was so  _different_. Who could blame us? However, it didn't change the fact that people were looking at the both of us with odd glances. Especially Boruto. 

 

My eyes flickered to the side as I heard an young woman whisper. " _Hey, isn't that the brat that nearly destroyed Konoha?"_ Her friend elbowed her and hissed. " _Shut up, you know it's against the law to mention that!"_

 

I stopped in my tracks, my eyes locked onto them now. "Against the law?" I mused. "What's against the law?" I want ready to approach the girl's and ask them, but Boruto grabbed my arm. "Hey, stop standing around, the Third Hokage told us to meet up with our parents by the bridge before Lord Sixth arrives." Before giving me any time to reply, he tugged me along. Only leaving me with confused thoughts. 

 

\---

 

From where I was standing, I could see Lord Seventh- no, Naruto chatting excitedly with my mom, Sakura. Right next to them was my father, Sasuke. His eyelids were fluttered shut as he leaned against the railing. Judging from their expressions, they had just arrived as well. As we came closer to the group, anxiousness gnawed hungrily in my stomach, even though I acted this situation out since I woke up. Introductions... right...

 

As we came closer, the three genin looked up at us and we watched surprise fill their faces. Boruto coughed awkwardly and then grinned pathetically as he pointed to himself. "Hey, I'm Boruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you 'ttebasa!" What a brave soul, putting himself out like that. 

 

The group fell silent, but it was Naruto who broke it. "Oh sweet you have the same last name as me! Are we cousins!?" He threw his arms around Boruto, grinning and jumping up and down. "I never knew I had family before, kehehe!" He giggled happily. "Wow, and we have whiskers as well, that's so cool 'ttebayo!"

 

I adjusted my glasses, a bead of sweat rolling down my cheek.  _Wow... Lord Seventh use to be kinda dense huh?_  

 

"So, what's your name? Why are you two here?" A voice grunted from behind Naruto and Sakura. It was Sasuke. The onyx haired genin stepped out from behind them, his arms in his pockets as he met my eyes steadily. I felt my heart race in nervousness, my father's eyes weren't warm like I was use to. They were cold... just like when I first met him. I bit my bottom lip, trying not to waver my gaze as I replied. "My name is...Sarada Uchiha."

 

Naruto stopped giggling like an idiot and looked at me, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "Eh?" He looked at Sasuke now squinting and then back at me. "Uchiha?"

 

Sakura looked concerned. "...Isn't Sasuke-kun the last Uchiha clan member though? How can you-"

 

Sasuke didn't wait a heartbeat more, his hands snapped out, latching onto my top before slamming me painfully into the railing of the bridge. His eyes were widened in anger, his expression dark. "Don't you dare mock me." His grip tightened causing me to gasp for breath. I was having flashbacks, this was just like the time when I met Papa for the first time after so many years. His blade was pointed towards my throat as he was ready to kill me. I felt incoming tears burn my eyes, his eyes boring into mine. Then, the pressure was released as Boruto's hand seized Sasuke's wrist. He jerked Papa back, his blue eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare touch Sarada that way." He hissed. "Or I'll kick your ass." It seems that Boruto no longer thought of Sasuke as his mentor seeing how his tone of voice was totally different.

 

"What's it to you, you loser?" Sasuke retorted, flicking his hand back roughly. Papa sent me a cold glare before backing off and returning to his original spot. Sakura hurried over to my side, her face pale. "I-I'm sorry, S-Sasuke-kun isn't normally like that." She gently explained as she examined my neck.  _Mom..._ I felt the urge to hold her. Here she was, standing in front of me. She looked so small, her hair was long and smooth and her frame was more petite.  _She's only 12. Just like me._ I reminded myself as I forced a smile. "I'm okay, thank you."

 

"Hey, you were so cool!" Naruto jumped next to Boruto, his arms landing heavily on his son's shoulders. "But know that I'm going to be the first one to kick Sasuke's ass!" He glared at the Uchiha. "Damn guy think's he is the best."

 

Boruto's only smiled and then nodded. I looked at Papa who was standing on the side, his eyes were locked onto the ground. He felt so distant from Lord Seventh and Mom that it was almost too sad to look at. Lowering my head, I then decided to spark up a conversation with Mom, I was careful not to mention the past and let her talk about herself. It seemed that she was overly obsessed with anything that was related to Papa. Right to the point where it was unbearable. Now I know why Auntie Ino use to complain at how self absorbent Sakura use to be. I felt a tiny smile lift the corners of my mouth. Even though Boruto and I were in this situation, a part of me felt like it wasn't all too bad.

 

\--

 

It was literally 4 hours until Kakashi arrived (to which Naruto, Boruto, and Sakura snapped at him). It was only Sasuke and I that remained quiet. Both of us pinched the bridges of our noses in frustration. The infamous, 'Lost on the road of life' was real it seemed. 

 

Kakashi smiled, or what I assumed was a smile underneath his mask as he looked at Boruto and I. "Hello you two." He greeted. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I've heard everything from Lord Third." 

 

"Oi, Kakashi, how come these two are here?" Sasuke spoke up, his voice annoyed. It seemed that he was still mad about what happened earlier this morning... or maybe because Kakashi was late. Kakashi hesitated as he touched his chin. "Well, the best way I can explain it is... these two are now part of Team 7! Temporary members." He then nodded as if he made a decision then and there.

 

Sasuke grunted, and then grumbled out. "Then why? I've never seen them before, and," His dark eyes met mine. "This guy over here is calling herself an Uchiha, I don't believe her."

 

"..." I averted my eyes from Papa's, I didn't know how to respond, so I hoped Kakashi would take over for me. "Well, you see Sasuke, they're  _special_ students. They never graduated next to you two, they graduated much... later." He hesitated to put his words together. I could only assume that Lord Third told Kakashi to avoid mentioning that they were from the future as much as possible. Or to at least hide it for as long as possible, knowing my Papa, he would catch on soon enough. Even Mom, she was sharp as well. As from what I've seen from Lord Seventh though... I think we can hide it.

 

Kakashi then clapped his hands together. "Well, that's enough for introductions, I'm pretty sure you all know each other by now, so let's start the survival test!" His eyes crinkled as he smiled. I gulped, wondering what this was about. 

 

Beside me, Boruto remained quiet as he clenched his fists, but his eyes sparkled in excitement. It seemed we were having two totally different emotions right now. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke glare at me, and I could only frown in sadness. Seeing this side of Papa was upsetting, especially when I knew why he was this way. The death of the Uchiha was a traumatic event for him, so for her to come waltzing in and saying she was an Uchiha must have poured salt in the wound.  _Papa..._ I felt a small tear swell in my eye, and I quickly brushed it away before anyone could see. I had to proceed forward if I want to get back to my timeline.


	5. Survival training, begin!

**Boruto's POV**

 

I couldn't stand Sasuke's attitude. Mentor or not, the younger version of my mentor was kind of a jerk. Especially after he laid his hands on Sarada like that. I was still fuming, even after we gathered around the training posts. My hand was stuffed in my pocket as my father and Sarada stood by my side. I glanced at Naruto briefly, making note at how spiky his hair was and how stupid he looked.  _My dad... looks kinda lame._ I guilty admitted to myself. But I didn't have all day to stare at him, just up ahead, Kakashi set a clock down on a tree stump. "Okay, it's set for noon." 

 

The silver haired jonin straightened his back before facing the five of us. He raised his hand, then let two silver bells dangle from his fingertips. "Here are two bells, your task is to take these away from me before time is up." He lowered his hand, attaching the bells to his hip. Kakashi continued. "Those who don't have a bell by noon, don't get lunch. And I'll not only tie you to a tree stump, but I'll also eat in front of you."

 

Beside Sarada and I, I heard a low grumble of everyone's stomachs. It seemed that they were hungry. _Oh... poor guys._ I thought pitiably. 

 

"You only have to get one bell, so three of you will get tied to a stump." Kakashi's eyes fell on his students. "A person who fails to take a bell will then be sent back to the academy." His eyes closed with a sadistic smile. 

 

I clenched my fist, my eyes widened. "T-This guy is cruel!" I whispered out loud. Ignoring my comment, Kakashi pointed towards himself nonchalantly. "You're free to use shurikens and kunais. You won't succeed unless you come with the intent to kill."

 

"Bu-But you'll be killed!" Sakura cried out in panic. She had a bit of sweat on her face.

 

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll totally kill you 'ttebayo!" Naruto burst out laughing, throwing his arms behind his head. I couldn't help but snicker as well as I pointed at Kakashi. "I don't feel like losing, so I'll totally win and get _both_ of those bells 'ttebasa!" 

 

Sarada groaned loudly. Then, Kakashi leaned forward to mock Naruto and I. "In the real world, those who bark the loudest are often the ones with no _talent._ "

 

Naruto suddenly stiffened up, anger flashed across my father's face as he snatched out a kunai from his pouch. I couldn't help it, I did too. How dare Kakashi insult my dad! My father wasn't talentless! When Naruto pulled his arm back, he looked like he was ready to throw it straight at Kakashi, but then, the jonin vanished. Within a second, he was behind Naruto, and had put him in a pin. My eyes were widened, _When on Earth did he get behind us!?_

 

"Calm down, I haven't said--" I didn't give Kakashi a chance to speak as I sprang up, swinging my leg around to get the man in the back of the neck. Kakashi's eyes darted quickly, and he quickly released Naruto to stop my blow. However, I was prepared for that. Twisting around, I threw my other leg to kick the shinobi, but once again Kakashi's fast arms blocked me.  "Tch!" I clicked my tongue in frustration. Forming a seal I shouted. "Fine then! Kage bushin no jutsu!"

 

A clone popped up underneath me and had extended his arm out to snatch the bells. Kakashi quickly released me, throwing me aside and then leaping backwards just to miss my clone. On his side his bells jingled, however I wasn't done yet! My clone vanished as I formed another seal. I sent another in front of me and used him as a stepping stool to send myself flying towards Kakashi again. "I told you, I don't feel like losing!" My hand was drawn back and I was ready to punch the jonin, only to have Sarada interfere.

 

Her fists slammed down onto the ground, sending the earth smashing upwards in rubble. I got caught up in it and flew up and landed heavily on my side. "Ow!" I rubbed my head. "Sarada! What'cha do that for, I nearly had him!" I shouted in frustration at my teammate. Sarada wrinkled her nose as he fixed her glasses. "Stupid Boruto! Kakashi-san hasn't said start yet! Why the heck are you getting all worked up!?" She clenched her fist, directing it towards me. "Do a stunt like that again and I'll make sure that the place I'm punching isn't the ground!"

 

I flinched, just imaging the pain and my corpse laying at my mother's feet. "F-Fine..." I mumbled as I lowered my gaze. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto only stared at the two of us in awestruck, even Kakashi looked shocked. His gaze fell onto the torn up ground and he rubbed his face stressfully.

 

Naruto ran over to my side and he helped me to my feet. "That was so cool 'ttebayo! I never knew you knew the shadow clone jutsu!" 

 

"Heheh, well you see, I learned it from someone really close to me." I couldn't help but grin as I shamefully rubbed underneath my nose. I felt a burst of pride being praised by my father, even if it was him as a boy my age. 

 

"That's enough. I want you all to scatter once I say go." Kakashi's loud voice broke out friendly conversation. Sakura, Sarada, and Sasuke as well as Naruto and I turned our heads to look at our sensei. The silver haired shinobi raised his hand. "..." Everyone waited in silence for the signal.

 

"Go!"

 

We all scattered in different directions.

 

\--

 

I laid on my belly in the bushes, beside me as Sarada. The two of us had managed to find each other and decided to stick together. Edging my way closer to the hill, I peered through the foliage at Kakashi. His dark eyes scanning the clearing as if he was trying to find all of them.  _Not that easy!_ I smugly thought. Kakashi rubbed his neck as he leaned lazily on his right leg. "The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself." He spoke loudly, clear enough for all of us genin to hear.

 

 "Come here and fight me!" Naruto's loud voice rang through the trees. He stood on top of the hill, his arms crossed as he boastfully shouted. 

 

"Oh my god... what an idiot!" Sarada sighed heavily next to me. I never thought the day would come where she would talk lowly about my father. Then again, my father from this time is kinda stupid. However, he was still my father! 

 

"You're... a little off." Kakashi commented, he looked a bit disappointed.

 

"The only thing that is off is your haircut!" Naruto cried, charging straight at Kakashi ready to attack. Kakashi glanced sideways at the rambunctious boy as he reached into his pouch. "Lesson number 1. Taijutsu." 

 

Naruto skidded to a halt, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. It seemed that he wasn't all too dense.  _I wonder what Kakashi is going to bring out?_   When I saw what he pulled out, I groaned. It was Come Come Paradise. Naruto looked confused as he stood there.

 

Kakashi glanced up briefly. "What's wrong? Attack me. It won't make any difference if I'm reading or not." He returned to reading. This sent Naruto on edge as he pulled his sleeve up. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" He dashed towards Kakashi in anger and I couldn't help but clench of my hands.

 

"Boruto?" Sarada's voice hit my ears, but I didn't hear her. I couldn't let me father get attacked, Kakashi was just going to make a fool out of him. I sprang out of the bushes and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to where Naruto was fighting with Kakashi. And the worse part, the gray haired jonin was toying with Naruto. Within a split second, Kakashi was right behind Naruto, his hand formed into a tiger seal.  _Oh no!_

 

I formed a sign. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" I shouted drawing attention to myself. My clone appeared beside me and then snatched my arm and swung my around. I flew towards Kakashi and Naruto. I was going to protect my father! I was going to get those bells! "I don't feel like losing dattebasa!" I howled.


	6. You Pass!

**Sarada's POV**

 

I rubbed my eyes in embarrassment. It was almost painful to see Boruto, Naruto, and Mama tied to the training posts. Everyone were in terrible moods since Kakashi had scolded us and belittled us. He called us all brats rather than ninja. Currently, It was only me and Papa that weren't tied to the posts. Even though that was the case, I felt a bit anxious around him. He wasn't the warm father I knew, this Sasuke was cold and distant. "Grrr!" Boruto let out a loud shout, his arms and chest pinned to the post. "This sucks I would've gotten him too if it wasn't for Dad--" He snapped his mouth shut and looked down. Naruto glanced at Boruto with a pout and apologized. "Sorry man, I thought I could handle him."

 

"You fell for those stupid traps 'ttebasa!" Boruto argued, kicking his feet in frustration while shooting dagger-like-glares at his mini father.

 

"I thought I could get passed them 'ttebayo!" Naruto retorted, his legs flailing as well. They were two peas in a pod...

 

I pinched the bridge of my nose. These two were so similar, I never thought the Seventh hokage was this... stupid. I opened up my bento box and was ready to dig in when I heard a low rumble from Mama. I looked at Sakura in surprise to see her cheeks red. She met my eyes and then looked away, using her hair to cover her eyes. I then looked at Sasuke who was already coolly eating his rice. "..." I then returned my eyes to my own bento box. I then looked up and glanced around. I didn't sense Lord Sixth, so I did what I knew was good. I offered my food to Mama.

 

"...Sarada...?" Sakura blinked in surprise, she looked shocked that a stranger would offer something like this to her, especially when they could get into trouble. I felt my cheeks turn red as I averted my gaze. "J-Just take is Sakura." I then noticed Boruto looking at me with pleading eyes. "I'll feed you too Boruto." I added. "But Sakura gets first serves." I whispered to him.

 

Then something shocking happened. Sasuke had grunted and was putting his share towards Naruto, and Naruto was practically crying in joy. "S-Sasuke you're the best!" He was then sniffling like a fool as Sasuke was ready to feed him. I too got my chopsticks ready to give Sakura a bite of the Tonkatsu. That's when an explosion of white smoke appeared in front of us. Everyone automatically tensed up, including Boruto and I as the jonin glared at us all. "You guys disobeyed me! I hope you're all ready for your punishments!" He shouted, leaning in dangerously.

 

Sakura then shouted. "Stop! If you're gonna punish us, just punish me! I didn't do anything, I was the most useless on this team!" She bit her bottom lip and lowered her head. This caused Naruto to cry out. "No! I was useless too! Boruto saved me a few times after all!" 

 

Sasuke stood up. "Wait, we're all teammates, if anyone deserves punishment, then we all should. Right?" Sasuke looked directly at me with the same dark eyes that I had.  _Papa..._ I briskly nodded, standing next to him. "Right!" I gulped, clenching the chopsticks in my fist as Kakashi took a deep breath. "You pass." He eyes closed in a smile. Sasuke's alarmed facial expression mimicked everyone in the group. "Huh...?" Boruto breathed in unison with Naruto. "I said... you pass." Kakashi repeated before straightening his back. It was like the previous conversation they had before never happened.

 

"What do you mean we passed?" Sakura breathed, she looked pale in relief. Kakashi looked at her and replied. "You're the first squad to have succeeded. The other ones all followed through what I said, and so they fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. Ninja's must see through deception." Kakashi's eyes grew faintly serious. "In the Ninja world, those who break the rules are scum... but," Kakashi turned his head towards the sky. "Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

 

Naruto was now babbling like a fool, sniffling and rubbing his face against his shoulder. "Y-You know he is kinda cool!" 

 

I too had tears in my eyes, even though Boruto and I were officially part of team 7, it still made me happy to know that we all passed. I rubbed the corners of my eyes when Kakashi said to us all. "Starting tomorrow, team 7 will have their first mission!"

 

I smiled gently, looking at Boruto in relief. He met my gaze and grinned. We did it. We passed. I looked at the sky myself. Instead of thinking about how difficult is will be to adjust to this time period, I knew that with team 7 on my side, Lord Third, and Boruto, we could get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything besides my work. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. First time writing a fan fiction in years as well!


End file.
